


Honey

by Gabe-Trash (WardenQueen666)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Did I mention fluff?, Fluff, Fluffy Mc Flufferton, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3754660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WardenQueen666/pseuds/Gabe-Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out of the many sweets Gabriel ate, Sam couldn't for the life of him work out which type reminded him of the trickster more. It was a silly, mundane thought. But it bothered Sam nonetheless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey

Out of the many sweets Gabriel ate, Sam couldn't for the life of him work out which type reminded him of the trickster more. It was a silly, mundane thought. But it bothered Sam nonetheless.

At one point, he believed that it was liquorish. Liquorish had an acquired taste. Not everyone liked liquorish – hardly any of the people Sam met, had. Those that did like it, however, found it to be one of the most delectable flavours there was. Sharp but sweet with an after-taste that never left.

Sam stopped believing this when he realised that he, himself, disliked liquorish, while Dean loved it. In the matter of Gabriel, the feelings were opposite.

After a time, Sam came to the conclusion that it was mint. Mint was the taste of Gabriel's mouth after too many candy-canes. Mint was the smell of freshness, which he brought into Sam's life. Mint was the toothpaste on Sam's toothbrush when interrupted with morning affection.

Mint was, however, not Gabriel.

Gabriel was more than freshness. He was more than new experiences. He was more than surprising. Gabe was all that, and more.

Chocolate was next on the list of theories. Chocolate had always been part of Gabriel's daily diet. Chocolate was part of Gabriel's natural scent. Chocolate was sweet. Chocolate was strong. Chocolate was well loved. But, chocolate was uncomplicated. Chocolate was well known. Chocolate was common.

Gabriel was anything but common.

The epiphany finally occurred as Sam and Gabriel were lying on a patch of grass, overlooking the night sky, while Gabe span ridiculous tales that always left his partner in a joyous fit of laughter.

“Honey.”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow, wearing his signature smirk as he turned his head.

“Yes, _**Dear**_ \- Are we using pet names now?”

“No, no Gabe. I mean the condiment.”  
“...What about it?” Gabriel looked perplexed. He was genuinely confused.

“Well...I, um.” Sam stammered. This was stupid. Gabriel would just laugh and tease him for years. Why did he let the idea bother him so much?

“Sam...” Gabriel's tone was suddenly stern; concerned. Who was Sam kidding? There was no escape.

“I was tying to decide what type of sweet you reminded me of and that's what I came up with, alright?” Sam looked away, his facing burning. He knew Gabriel probably couldn't see it in the dim lighting, but it was the principle of the thing.

“Hey, Samsquatch. Look at me for a second.”

So he did – he looked. Gabe wasn't smirking; he wasn't glaring nor had he the look of a trickster in his eyes. In fact, his eyes were soft and his lips were curved up at the edge, in the beginning of a warm smile.

“Why honey?”

“Well...” The taller man ran his fingers through his hair – a gesture learned through years of stressful situations. “Honey is different for everyone and there are many different types,” he began, his eyes darting to the corner of his vision; away from the blonde's face. “Some are sweet, some are bitter and others are very acquired.” He licked his lips. “However, there is always that small something that makes honey, unmistakably, honey. And, it's that which people fall in love with... No matter the bitter or overpowering, sickeningly, sweetness, It's that particular taste that always brings people back.” Sam bit down on his lower lip, tugging at it slightly. “Also...” He began, before catching his Angel's eyes, staring deep into the unnatural gems of golden brown, reflecting the lights dotting the canvas above them. “I think of it.. every time I look at you.”

 

“Well, I certainly wasn't expecting that.” And, _that_ was what had Gabriel blushing. He was expecting some half-cot answer that he could laugh off, or ruffle Sam's hair for. He was defiantly not expecting something so profound and, well, romantic.

“I don't know how you expect me to respond to that...” Gabe mumbled, unable to meet Sam's eye.

 

Sam smirked, he actually smirked. He almost felt like gloating. _He,_ Sam Winchester, had made _The_ Archangel Gabriel shy away like a teenage boy in front of his prom date. And, he was _loving_ it.

 

In the most sarcastic and confident voice he could muster, Sam responded with “Some appreciation would be nice.”

 

Gabriel's eyes shot up to glare at Sam, but there was no anger behind it; no heat.

 

“You are one _frustrating_ human, Samuel Winchester.” He spat, before his face taut into a devilish smirk. With inhuman speed, Gabriel had straddled the larger man, pinning him to the ground.

“But, dear Sammich,...”

Sam watched as Gabriel leant toward him, and placed a gentle, loving, kiss on his nose. Sam's jaw hung slack; agape with surprise.  
Gabe beamed with a full-blown grin after admiring his lover's expression.

He finished his sentence with a cute, quick, quib.

“This honey-man is lucky to have you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a quick, first draft, fic that was bothering me all day and I just HAD to get it down!  
> I hope you enjoy it! I apologise if they were OOC in anyway... It was my first time writing a Sabriel fic. ^^;


End file.
